


The Price of Freedom

by CapNstuff



Series: The Price of Freedom [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, Mobster Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Protective Steve Rogers, Russian Mafia, Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You have been a weapon to the Russian Mafia for as long as you could remember. You were feared among the whole world but the Council killed your sister for betraying and breaking rules. Now, you want revenge and you want out of this world. Can Steve Rogers, the king of Brooklyn, help you escape?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Price of Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745041
Kudos: 9





	1. Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> So I reread the past demon in the smoke and I honestly don’t like it. So! I’m redoing it! I've already gotten rid of the other one.. oops but I really like this idea of trying to escape and they end up falling in love and so they escape together. Also, reader is kinda based on John Wick... just female. Like on my main masterlist, If anyone wants a gender-neutral version it’s no hassle at all! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Ба́ба-Яга́ means the boogyman (Technically it means ‘the witch’ and is about an old woman that steals and eats children but the story for the boogyman is the same just male).

You slam the door of the cab and it skids off as you take in the towering red-bricked buildings. You hadn’t been in downtown Brooklyn for quite some time now. Thinking about it, the last good memory you had was when Steve took you to see the Brooklyn Cyclones. You were both younger beginners in the mob at the time, nowhere near the hardened mobsters you’ve become. Now, Steve had taken his father’s place to became the King of Brooklyn while you became the Ба́ба-Яга́ that struck fear into the hearts of all mobs others around the world. 

You walk up into Steve’s building and strut inside. Immediately, three men grabbed you and without a fight you let them take you to Steve. You knew this was just a precaution for them considering your history with showing up at people’s buildings. Last time, you took down the entirety of one of the five families of the Italian mob, Gambino, with just one pencil by the Russian mob’s desire. To say you were feared by many was sincerely an understatement.

They plopped you down in a nice office. It had marble floors, gold fixtures, and an expensive Dalbergia wooden desk with a cigar burning away on top of a glass of whiskey.  
You grip yourself onto the chair, a scowl prominent on your face. Steve came in and sat down in his office chair in front of you, picked up the cigar, and swirled the glass of whiskey in his hand. He had watched you get out of the cab and waltz into his building. He was surprised to see you here after so long. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Y/N?” 

For you, this was not an ideal situation. Asking for help practically made you want to vomit. You especially didn’t want to ask for help from him. What didn’t help was that years ago you two had a little fling but the Tarasov mob relocated you to Senegal to their mob and train because you ‘shouldn’t have distractions.’

The worst part was the fact that you didn’t tell him. You just left.

You sigh and made yourself relax. If you want his help, you’re going to have to look vulnerable, and you’re going to have to look desperate, which in a sense you are. But in this world? Asking for help isn’t free.

His eyebrows furrowed at your demeanor. “I need your help, Steve.” His response was immediate and gruff. “No.” You shook your head, honest tears pricking your eyes. “Steve.” You say softly. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “At least hear me out.” He nonetheless nodded and he waved his henchmen out of the room. They obeyed and strutted out of the office.

You two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Steve was contemplating his options. He could simply kick you out and never see you again. The last time he saw you, was ten years ago when you told him to meet you at Donna’s near the Williamsburg bridge. What was absolutely hilarious to him was that he was going to ask you to run away together but you never showed. So throwing you out seemed like the most devious option but what he’s heard about the all mighty and ruthless Ба́ба-Яга́, something tells him that isn’t a good idea. Especially if you’re here begging for his help. So, his only option was to listen.

“Two days ago, the council killed my sister. I’m sure you’ve already heard that but Steve, I want out.” He raised an eyebrow, “Out? Out as in… Out out?” You nodded fiddling with your fingers and sigh, looking at the older features he so dashingly received. He had a full-on beard now and to say it was attractive was an understatement. 

“I don’t understand why the killing of Gamora-” “They killed Wanda too.” His face snapped towards yours in shock, the slight look of grief taking over his features. “I have no one now, Steve. I am utterly alone. With my sister and niece gone? I have no one now. As much as I want revenge on the Tarasov and the council, I don’t know how much it’s worth. What good of a legacy am I putting across for them if all I do is avenge their deaths and die? Gamora and Wanda always wanted me to leave and start a family.”

He put out the cigar and locked those striking blue eyes with yours. “Look, Y/N, I do really want to help you but… You’re asking for a lot.” You look at him and flatten your lips into a thin line. You really didn’t want to do this but you’re going to have to bring out that card.

“You owe me.” He immediately cringed at your words but his shoulders dropped in defeat. You did owe him. The Tarasov mob had a bounty out for any mobster in Manhattan to kill him for a reward of $1.4 million and you protected him. You flew from Arezzo after finishing some business, upon hearing the request of Steve’s head and you killed every single person that was in the vicinity of him. You never showed your face as you were had a sniper rifle in the building next to his but he knew it was you. He just knew. You were a precise kill and nobody could handle a gun quite like you.

“Do this one thing then I’ll be gone forever. We’re even.” He nodded, finally agreeing. “If I’m going to help you, I need to know everything that went down that night.” You sighed, closing your eyes and swallowing thickly.

*flashback*  
You had walked into the Continental Hotel, greeting John, the concierge, at the front desk. You beamed at him as he asked how you were doing. You replied and continued to chat together while you paid him in gold. John had always been a sweetheart towards you. Every time you stayed at the hotel, he would always sneak a bag of chocolates and set them in your room.

He gave you the room key that your sister was staying in with a wink and waved you off, greeting the next customer. You walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to the floor. You stepped inside and waited patiently for the elevator doors to close. You nodded at the other gentlemen standing in the elevator and he simply nodded back respectively. You mentally took note of his very large stature. You thought maybe he was the one known as Drax the Destroyer but you had other matters to worry about right now.

The elevator dinged and you quickly walked out of the elevator and to the door of the hotel room. You took out the key and successfully got in. Tonight you were pretty excited because the three of you were all finally together again so you could watch rom-com movies and eat the sweets that John had given you all. Normally, Gamora wouldn’t ever dare to put Wanda in anything mob-related but because this was a violence free-zone and she had circumstances, the council and the owner of the hotel, Tony Stark, allowed Wanda to stay occasionally.

You shoved the room door closed and put your belongings and suitcase at the entrance. This hotel was quite the luxury one, so there were three bedrooms, an entrance, and a living room. You turn to go inside the living room but all you could do was stop dead in your tracks. There Gamora was, fresh blood splashed onto the beige couch. You assessed her wounds as you ran over to her shaking her gently. She had three gunshot wounds. Two in her stomach and one in her chest.   
Your heart ached and raged with the death of your sister. You knew she was dead but you couldn’t help but try and wake her from eternal slumber “Gamora wh-” Then you paused, a box in the corner of your eye making you halt completely. You gulped. Slowly, you turned your head to see a white square cooler. You knew what was inside but you had to see for yourself. A sob rushed in on you as you saw Wanda’s severed head inside the cooler. 

You picked Gamora up, desperately trying to at least save one of them but it was no use. The more you tried to shake her awake, the more you knew she was truly gone.  
Sobs crashed in on you, tears rolled down your cheeks. Who would do such a thing? Who would take your family just like that? Who would hurt an innocent child?   
Then you saw it, a card that was cold to the touch, you assumed it belongs in the cooler but it had been in Gamora’s hand.

Next time, don’t break the rules, Gamora. -The Council.  
*end flasback*

You blinked rapidly, not even noticing the tears running down your face until Steve was right by your side, kneeling in front of you. His hands reached up and cup your wet cheeks. He softly took the pat of his thumb to wipe your tears. “I’m so sorry, doll.” Your eyes flicked towards his and you got the courage to smile. He hadn’t called you that since you were together. His cheeks turned a rosy pink and he cleared his throat while standing up to tower over you.

“Before we start, we have to visit Sam Wilson. He’ll give us all the weapons and some safe passage your freedom.”


	2. Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has agreed to help you escape the treacherous Russian mob. Now, you’ll need Sam’s help to escape. What happens when the Council figures out your plan? [Heavily based on John Wick]
> 
> Ба́ба-Яга́ means the boogyman.  
> Also for those of you who don’t know, “bumpy” Johnson was a real mobster and the biggest in Harlem!  
> Song for Chapter: When We Were Young by Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I’m sorry I ended it on a little bit of a cliff hanger. Jeez, I really enjoy this series. It’s so fun to write! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

You are now sitting in Steve’s car and with him driving to Harlem to meet Sam. The car ride was stricken with complete silence. He had one hand on the wheel and the other was gripping his knee. Honestly? You were a fidgety, nervous mess. Normally, you were an unresponsive, apathetic assassin that had blank expressions on your face at all times but Steve’s presence just makes you nervous. 

You felt his eyes drift onto your silhouette and you quickly looked out the window watching the sunset. Right now you wanted nothing to do with confrontation. You wanted out of this disgusting world and start a family of your own. Of course, this leads to you thinking about Steve. Being with him was one of the happiest memories you had other than your family. Steve showed you a life above the violence and killing. He showed you that despite learning five ways to kill somebody, you were still capable of normal emotions. Damn, you remembered the night you left him pretty clearly.

Even that day had even been one of the best.

*flashback*  
Steve had promised to show you Brooklyn and its culture so you were going to a Cyclone game. You had never really watched baseball but before your parents passed, they enjoyed the sport. Steve also reassured that he would teach you. You and Steve stood near the front of Calvert Vaux Park, near the MCU stadium in Coney Island. Clouds rolled into the area, casting shadows on the two of you.

Steve pulled you into an opened mouthed kiss, tongue swirling sweetly. He put a hand on the small of your back and pulled you in closer. Your hands came up and cupped his cheeks, feeling the slight gruff of his subtle coming in. Your lips tangled with love and passion, getting lost in the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon, aka, him. You pull away breathless and your smile turns into a full grin.

You pick up your hand, both of you still entwined in each other, and gently caress his cheek. “C’mon, мой сладкий [my sweet], let’s go watch the game.” He chuckled and interlaced his hand with yours. “God, you speaking Russian is the single most sexist thing.” You laughed wholeheartedly at his comment and shook your head. “Whatever, Залупа [dickhead].” Your lips slid into a smirk as he pestered you about the meaning of that word.

After walking a couple of blocks, you both walk into the stadium and sit down in your seats. Being born into a Mafia had made both, you and Steve, forget what normal life was like. Until you found each other. Steve had then promised to show you that life. Steve told you that after the game, you were going to walk around Coney island and ride some of his favorite rides like the Cyclone Roller and the Soarin’ Eagle. To say you were jumping with giddiness was an understatement. Even, the next week, Steve was going to take you to a Brooklyn Nets game in Barclay stadium and he said while watching, you both had to have hotdogs and beer. Now, sitting in your seats, Steve was yelling at some of the players for a ball settling on foul territory. His arm was around you and you were snuggled into his side, enjoying some stadium nachos. You laughed at his demeanor and the anger of his making your seat wiggle slightly. He poked his tongue at you but something happened during the game and he started the cheer. Then your phone buzzed with an incoming call. You didn’t answer it at first but they kept calling. 

No Caller ID. You knew it was your director, wanting some information on the next target they assigned you. You looked at Steve with sorrowful eyes but he understood, nodding his head and slightly waving his hand dismissively. As you walked away to a more private area, Steve was now standing and continuing to yell at the poor players. 

You pick up the phone. “Да?” “Ба́ба-Яга́, you are to be reassigned immediately. You are to have no distractions. Leave for Senegal at 9 pm.” You stomach plummeted to the ground. “да, директор [director].” You quickly hung up and returned to your seat.

How were you supposed to tell Steve? You could only look ahead, acting like you were intently watching the game but Steve could sense your displeasure. His hands slid onto your back, comforting you instantly. “Who was that? You okay, doll?” You nodded and you both continued to watch the game in silence. You tried to not let the tears roll down your face. You told yourself that this was for the best. Did you both really think you could be together? Have a happy life together?That night you packed your bags and left for Senegal, never looking back.  
*End flashback*

Your mind was soon interrupted by Steve’s voice. “We’re here.” By this time it was dusk, the warm kisses of the sun split into the darkened twilight signifying that night has only begun. While the dimmed sky sits as if cushioned upon pure charcoal velvet, Steve finally pulls up into a hidden alleyway. He puts the car in park and slowly turns to you, eyes trying to lock with yours.   
“Y/N.” You first don’t meet his but your eyes ultimately gravitate and clasp with him. “Look, Y/N, I think I-” He was interrupted by a figure tapping on the window. He sighed up pushed the button on the side of his car door to roll down the window. The person tells Steve to continue to drive to see Sam so you eventually drive up into a parking garage. You both get out of the car and see a man in a purple suit and a bunch of men behind him. 

You grinned widely at the man in front of you. “Hey, Cottonmouth.” Sam walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a tight squeeze. “Hey, little pumpkin.” You snorted at the nickname. And gave him a ‘whatever I can kill you.’ He looked at you and Steve with a raised eyebrow. “Thought you two weren’t a thing anymore.” Steve was quick to defend you both. “We aren’t togeth-” Sam immediately interrupted Steve and gestured towards you. “Thought you were in Saudi?” Steve just rolled his eyes playfully. 

You nodded, “I was but I was relocated back to New York.” He nodded in understanding but quickly pulled you into another hug. “I’m sorry about your family, little pumpkin. Gamora was always a good business partner and friend. Wanda was a burst of sunshine too.” You sniffled a bit at his words, lucky to have a friend like Sam in this grim life. He patted your back and guided the two of you inside. You stared in awe at the inside of Apollo Theater, long ago, the Tarasov and “Bumpy’s” Mob did a lot of business in the theater. “Bumpy” Johnson was the first big mobster in Harlem which is Sam’s grandfather. The two mobs doing business resulted in you and Sam being trained together for benefit. “Damn, I didn’t realize how much I miss this place.” Sam chuckled and continued to guide you both to a table at the center of the theatres’ stage. The red and gold accents striking to the eye. “It’s a place easily missed.” The three of you sat down at the rounded table and continued to talk business.

“I gotta admit, little pumpkin, this is not going to be an easy ride but I’ll be dammed if I don’t help you.” You quickly thank him. “Now, to be able to get through the council’s reign and possibly the Tarasov, you’ll need some weaponry.” Sam pulls out a table from backstage that has a long line of weapons from grenades, AK-47’s, different types of daggers and blades, revolvers, battle rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, pistols, grenade launchers, push blades, machetes, and polearms. You clapped your hands and rubbed them together as you stood up and gravitated towards the weapons. 

“Woah there, little pumpkin.” Sam chuckled at your eagerness. “These are for Steve to pick from. I got somethin’ special for you.” As Steve grabbed what he wanted, Sam snapped his fingers towards one of his men and they came back with a velvet case. Sam had the man open it and your eyes widened at the set of daggers in front of you. “Sam. These are 2 million dollar knives I-” “Shut up.” He rolled his eyes and paused, pushing the case of daggers towards you. “Think of it as thanks for all these years.” You nodded and picked up the golden knives in awe. “Thank you, Sam. You’ve always been like a big brother to me.” He smiled brightly and frizzled your hair.

Your talk was quickly disturbed by the sound of explosions in the distance. The three of you both look at each other but quickly take action as a redheaded woman came barreling inside the main theatre, shooting at anything that moves. She’s able to get quite a few of Sam’s men. Steve throws the table on the ground, blocking the bullets that come hurtling towards you. You quickly grab two of the knives and attach them to your waist and take ahold of a Glock, checking the ammunition then quickly shoving back the chamber. Steve does the same on his end with an AK-47 in his hands. Sam retreats towards backstage, a pillar blocking the bullets. 

You look behind the table to see the woman fighting off more of Sam’s men and then with every chance, shooting the table or pillar. Her aim was clearly all three of you. You brace yourself for a quick second. “Wait, Y/N, don’t-” You cut Steve off by you running from the table to the strange woman. You grab ahold of her shoulders and lift yourself onto her back, successfully putting her in a chokehold and throwing the pistol she has away from her. She’s only caught off guard for a second as she then wraps her other hand around her and grabs your head yanking it to the ground. 

You were able to catch yourself from falling to the ground and you waste zero time by aiming your gun at her but she quickly blocked the bullets with a dead body. Damn, she’s good. She then runs up to you, aiming to punch your sides and legs but you blocked them. You were just about able to pull the trigger again when she kicks the gun out of your hand. You took that opportunity to grab her by the neck and repeatedly kick her stomach. She staggered a bit but got out of your hold by punching your jaw. You quickly try to reprimand her again but she instantaneously pulls out a dagger and throws it, lodging into your shoulder. Her action made you yell out in pain but your composure was fast and quick.

Steve was trying to get to you and give you help, especially when he heard you yelp in pain. He knew you could handle yourself quite well but he still wanted to help. For now, there were a bunch of this woman’s men surrounding him and he kept fighting them off. You quickly took the dagger out of your shoulder and slice down her arms in a zig-zag. Blood splatters onto you but she doesn’t back down. You went to slice her again but she blocks you and puts you in an arm hold. You use your leg and raise it high to kick her in the head. She stumbles at the impact which releases the grip she has on you. 

She looks at the three of you, Sam and Steve fighting off her men that keep getting closer and closer to you both, and then she looks at you. She knew that if she continued she wouldn’t last. You were too good, the Tarasov’s ‘best.’ You were about to attack again but she quickly blocks it, trying to escape to one of the balconies. You ran after her but she escapes through a small window. She was able to get away, unsuccessful at killing the three of you. Sam looks around, counting how many of his brethren had died from one woman. “I swear, I know her from somewhere.” Sam turned towards the two of you, panting and regaining his composure. “I think you should visit T’Challa in Toronto. He’s there on business and may have some information about the Council and what the fuck they’re up to.” You nodded and made your way towards the car in the garage, both you and Steve getting in. You were still trying to figure out why that woman looked to familiar.

\--

The whole car ride was silent until you broke it in anger. “Did you know they were coming?” He quickly shook his head, trying to defend himself. “No, I-” You growled at his defiance to confess. “Fuck you, Steve. I thought I could trust you. How could you do this?” Steve’s face quickly looked at yours and then turned back towards the road. “I can do this on my own. I don’t need you.” You cringed a little at Steve’s slight broken face. He wouldn’t lie saying that your words didn’t hurt him. However, he quickly masked his face back to an emotionless one. “I swear to you, Y/N. I didn’t know. Even if I do have resentment towards you, I don’t hate you. I would never put you in danger.” He paused, knuckles tightening slightly on the steering wheel. “I owe you that.”   
Then it clicked. Oh. Of course, he was just doing this to repay his debt to you. You’re fucking ridiculous to think otherwise. That’s how this world worked. If one had a debt, one kept that promise to fulfill it.

Steve pulled into a cheap motel as it was around 4 in the morning and because the road to Toronto was long, he knew you both needed some sleep. He parked and you grabbed your belongings while Steve went to convince the concierge to give you both two rooms. He came back in success and gave you a key. You both immediately went on your separate ways. Once you get inside your hotel room, you immediately strip off your clothes and take a long steamy shower. After relaxing your muscles, you get out of the shower and let your hair drip dry while sitting on the bed. Your head was buried deep into your hands as you thought.

Fuck. How did they know? You thought you could trust Steve but was he just ratting you out for revenge? You really wanted to trust Steve and believe you meant as much to him as he means to you but something about this seems fishy. Did Sam rat you out? You shook your head. There’s no way Sam would ever do that. Did the Council have spies at their every command? You needed to know. One thing for sure was that you needed to find Nick Fury, an ex-council member and old friend.

Your whole body tenses at the sound of a knock at your door. Had they found you? You instantly grab the Glock and ammunition carrier on your nightstand. You knew it had a full round of bullets so you quickly insert the magazine loader until you hear that click. You slowly make your way towards the door and shift back the chamber. Several more knocks have already sounded behind the door by this point. You hold the Glock slightly hidden on your side and carefully open the door. 

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was Steve. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and you lowered the gun, putting it on the table next to you. “Hey...Can we talk?”


	3. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts you at the hotel door but things quickly take a turn when somebody’s lurking in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!!

Steve sat in his room, running through his thoughts. He cursed at himself for acting like he didn’t care. Even if I do have resentment towards you, I don’t hate you. I would never put you in danger. I owe you that. That just repeated in his head over and over again. He never thought that he owed you, not once. He was so stupid for letting you think that. How could he say something like that? Sure, he’s still resentful towards the way that you left but he’s still in love with you. He’s so helplessly in love with you that he literally dropped everything all together to help you get out. After years of zero contact, he’s still putting you first. You will always be first. Having you by his side for the last 24 hours has helped him see that.

Ever since you left, he hasn’t been happy. He slept around constantly so he could forget about you. Even Sam and his best friend were a bit worried about him in his constant endeavours of other women because he changed. When you left, his whole world shifted and his heart was filled with despair.

But who is he to fool himself greatly? He wanted a family. Back then, he had always told you that family was never a priority. Despite being in love, he just didn’t give a fuck. Now, losing you had made him realize that he wanted little feet padding across the floor while his arm was around you as the two of you relaxed on the couch. He wanted to wake up to a little body crashing on top of his to wake him up but you pulled them in, snuggling together as a family. He wanted to go to the park with your child on your shoulders.

He wanted you. He wanted your legs to slightly kick him while you slept. He wanted to come home and prepare dinner for you as you sat on the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of wine and watching him intently. He wanted to have a family dinner with you by his side and your little one playing with the food. He was a fucking idiot to not see what was right in front of him. He’s so much an idiot that you’re finally here again, right in front of his face and the only words that come out of his mouth “I owe you so that’s why I’m here.”

He guessed you left because you can’t have a family, at least with him. If you wanted out, then why would you be in a family from the life you’re directly getting away from?

But he still never knew why. What didn’t help was that even when he asked others in Tarasov, they would always respond with “It’s classified.” The only thing he could do was guess. He knew you always wanted a family but you always convinced yourself that you weren’t worthy of having one. He knew that in this world, having a family is a hugely difficult task. And with you already protecting your niece and sister, it would be damn hard to protect Steve and a little one as well. 

What was crushing him at the moment was the idea that someone else was going to have a family with you. Sure, he valued your happiness above all and he would give up anything for you but the thought of you being with someone else made his heart shatter. 

He then got up and walked out of the room. Being held with his thoughts in a cramped space made him feel uneasy. He then went to the dusty soda machine as he now seemed to be thirsty and put a dollar inside. He picked which soda he wanted and pressed the numbers that corresponded. He paused, hearing a snap of a twig in the deep woods next to him. He whipped around and squinted, trying to look past the tall thick trees. He gulped and hoped that it was just an animal. He continued to watch the wooded area, eyes darting over anything that moves. For the most part, it had just been bugs and leaves.

He was then drawn back to reality as the thump of his soda hit the bottom of the machine. Without batting an eye, he bent down and grabbed the soda. He looked over one last time, making sure that no one was there and then went back to his room. Before he could open the door, he paused. He then slowly turned to look over at your hotel door, thinking about apologizing. 

Before his brain could catch up with his body, his fist went ahead and pounded on the door. When you fist didn’t answer, his spine ran cold. Were you okay? He continued to knock, only louder this time. He really hoped you were okay. Still, no answer and he swears this door was going to be broken if-

Relief washed through his whole body when you opened the door, “Steve…” He sees the Glock in your hand as you rest it on the table near the door. His eyes widened a little as all you’re in was a bathrobe. His gruff voice startles you a bit. “Can we talk?” You nod and open the door more, indicating for him to come inside. He puts the half-empty soda on the table and strides to the left, trying to be as far away as possible and making sure to not make any eye contact with you.

You just stood, wondering why he was here, near the doorway of the bathroom. You feel Steve’s eyes on yours and you become flustered, realizing that you’re not even in any clothes. Steve mentally tries to get his shit together, he can’t let himself get distracted by you. He’s here for a purpose. But all he could think of was your naked body under that robe, squeaky clean and glistening skin and-

He shook his head but then froze as he saw the blood seeping into your thin white robe. “Y/N…” You look over at the wound on your shoulder, from where that woman had seeped a knife in. “You’re bleeding.” You wave it off, trying to mask the pain that suddenly seeped over you. How did you not notice you were bleeding? You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn’t even feel it. “I’m fine. What did you come here to talk about?” You definitely didn’t realize how big this knife wound was and your breath hitched. You became a little dizzy from your body losing a little more blood each second. 

He just shook his head, not even bothering to answer your question. His body came forward and you were about to stop him, telling him again that you were fine but he grabbed your hand and led you to the bathroom. Steve then grabs your hips and lifts you on top of the bathroom sink. 

“Where’s your first aid kit?” You tell him where they were and he went to go fetch it. You peeled back part of your robe where the wound is, hissing at the cold air made contact with the wound. Steve arrives back into the bathroom shortly and spreads out what he needs on the other side of the sink. 

He stands right next to you, making sure that the only thing touching you was his hand that was about to clean the wound. He takes alcohol swabs and starts cleaning the blood around the wound, watching as discomfort takes the place of your features. You moan in pain as he swipes over the wound. He stops and looks at you with guilty eyes. 

He then grabs a needle and stitches and turns towards you. He gulps after realizing that the best angle was right between your legs. So, he slowly walked in between your legs. You could feel his hot breath fan across your face and he stared right into your eyes. He couldn’t help but just stand there for a minute, gazing at the face he’s missed too much. His eyes trickled from your eyes, to the shape of your nose, and finally your lips. You just stiffened. If there wasn’t an open wound on your shoulder you would make out with him right now. 

He got his mind back on track and started to stitch your wound. You gasped and subconsciously gripped his arm, nail digging into his skin. He blushed from the feeling of your gaze on his figure but he masked it, continuing to stitch the wound. After he was done, he made sure nothing was wrong and he went to clean the needle but he stopped. He felt your eyes on him and he couldn’t help but look back at your gorgeous face. He stood there, placing the needle down in the sink and stepping even closer to your body.

“Steve…” You trailed off, looking into his eyes to see his directed at your lips. He was too irresistible. Here you were, trying to protect him and yourself from doing anything rash but his mouth just looks so kissable. You silently said “fuck it” and quickly attached your lips to his. He swallowed your mouth, lips folding together. His hands came up to grab the back of your neck, pulling you into him even further. 

Your lips touch with fervor, desperating trying to get closer and closer to each other. He pulls back, panting but he quickly starts kissing the nape of your neck. His large hands lower, massaging your breasts and pinching his fingers on the hardened nub. You whine at the overwhelming sensations. You were already so wet, a pool starting to dampen the robe. 

No words were shared as his large hands moved up to caress your shoulder, just underneath the wound. His lips sucked and bit, making you whimper at the feeling of his lips touching your body again. You tried to slow your pounding heart but it was pointless. You gasped a little, his tongue swiping over your sweet spot. He smirked and concentrated his sucking there, your toes curled as the bathroom was filled with your moans.

Steve then stopped and pulled himself away, he started to take off his clothes as you swiftly peeled off your robe. You quickly jump into his arms and he catches you, hands securely holding you up from your legs. Your legs wrap around his back, you could feel his semi-hard cock near your ass. You shove your lips back onto his, fingers pulling at his blonde locks making him groan on your lips. He starts to walk to the bed, the heated, desperate kiss never breaking.

He felt so good, your hot bodies caressing against one another. You missed him. You missed those red lips and his broad chest against yours. You missed those hands, large and delicate. His lips tasted like sugary soda, and your teeth clashed with one another. Fuck, you missed him so bad.

He laid you on the bed, hands gripping your hips. “Fuck, doll, you’re already so wet for me.” You moaned as he lowered his head, swiping his tongue along your wet pussy. You withered, “I’ve missed the taste of you, doll.” You yelped as he grabbed your thighs, pulling you closer to him and immediately, with no warning, started to pound into you. He chuckles, “Can’t help it, baby, it’s been too long.”

All you could do was whimper and cry out, the sound of skin slapping against each other was loud and sinful. “Fuck I’ve missed that cunt, doll. So good for me.” You felt so tight around his hard cock that made him moan. And you really missed the feeling of his cock inside of you, the slight sting from his stretching to his rapid pounding inside of you. His thrusts fogged your mind, making you think of him and only him. “Fuck, Steve… Shit.” 

His grunts skated across the room as he pounded harder and your hands cling onto the fabric of the bed, leaving you a moaning mess. That knot in your stomach started to coil and Steve came down to give you sloppy kisses that started down from your breasts to your face. “Fuck, Steve.” He licks his lips, “You’re so fucking perfect, taking my cock like that.” Your hips start to buck, not wanting to sustain the feeling of ecstasy. 

You lower your hand and start messaging your clit while Steve cursed. “Oh, baby, that’s it. Play with yourself. Fuck.” Your gasp and your jaw practically hits the floor, “Come around me, doll. I wanna feel you… Oh fuck.” Your back arched and your hips bucked as you came all over his cock, your walls squeezing him. You struggled to breathe as gasps continued to fill the room, your eyes fluttered close as Steve rode out your high. He couldn’t take it any longer from your cunt continuing to squeeze his cock. He growled, still pounding into you as he released his cum. 

You moaned as he filled you up and he stared in awe as it leaked out of your pussy. You clean yourselves up and go back to bed, snuggling up against each other. His arm wraps around you and starts tracing patterns, a goofy smile never leaving him. He then looks over with concern, “I completely forgot about the wound, are you okay?” You laugh, looking over to inspect it. “It doesn’t hurt very much. Nothing a swig of whiskey won’t hurt.” He chuckled, moving a piece of hair out of your eyes. 

“You know, I initially came in here to just talk to you.” You playfully roll your eyes and turn your head, “Oh really?” He nodded, staring back at the ceiling with a small lopsided smile on his face. “I-” Someone started wiggling the door handle and the two of you just stared at each other. 

Steve runs into the bathroom to grab his gun while you run to the table you left it on as well. You two were so dumb and wrapped with the sensation of each other that you didn’t even hear anyone try and break in until now. Steve, only in his boxers, throws you the robe and you quickly put it on. 

You both aim the gun at the door and the door bursts open to a blonde woman holding an assault rifle. Steve lowers his gun a tad bit, confusion taking over his features. But the woman continues to point it at the two of you.

“What do you want Sharon?” She smirks and turns a bit towards you. “He’s good, isn’t he?” You look over at Steve and his head is hung low. “He’s really good when he-” “That’s enough, Sharon.” She smirks and steps a bit closer. You knew that you had a clear shot right now but you have pistols and she has an assault rifle, you have to be a bit smarter than just aiming a gun and shooting.

“You know, Stevie, I didn’t want to do this because you’re a pretty good fuck but oh well, good things have to come to an end.” She points the gun at him and presses on the trigger. You yell, trying to shelter him from getting shot but Sharon then fell to the floor. Both your heads snap up to see the red-headed woman from earlier.

You and Steve quickly aim again but she shoves her hands up in the air. “I come with no harm.” You and Steve share a look and don’t seem to trust her. “Look, I know it was bad earlier but I promise you, I’m no longer going to harm you.” She sets her gun down as a peace offering and slides it over to the two of you. The woman looks at you with fond eyes but you can’t seem to place her. “You don’t remember me, do you?” You shook your head as Steve took your gun and put it on the table. He then goes into the bathroom to get a shirt. “I’m Natasha.” You nod, still not ringing any bells.

“Ты спас меня, баба Яга” [you saved me], Steve walks back into the room and leans on the wall, watching the two of you. “I did?” She nods, “I was new to the Tarasov at the time, probably around 15. I was sent on my first mission and was told to kill ten people but what the Tarasov didn’t tell me was that I didn’t have any bullets.” Your eyes flashed over to hers, remembering the scared little girl that was about to die from corrupt men. “I was about to die, two men had caught me and were about to shoot me in the head but you came in and slit their throats. You then gave me a gun, with real bullets, and stalked off while I shot the rest of the men.” Steve chuckles, “You really like saving people.” You give them a small smile. “Then why are you here?” 

She reaches into her pocket and gives you a small piece of paper. “I realized that the Tarasov can’t tell me what to do all the time. The Council doesn’t dictate me either so I want to help you, regardless of a debt that has now been repaid.” You take the piece of paper and Steve shrugs over at Sharon. “What about her?” Natasha walks over to her and slightly lifts her up. “I’ve got her. You two go ahead and get some rest.” She then takes Sharon over her soldiers and walks out of the motel room. “Why don’t we go to my room, the lock isn’t broken.” You nod and Steve helps you get your things and takes it to his room.

There’s indefinite silence, Steve is trying to formulate words to tell you how much Sharon didn’t mean to him and how much he wants to be with you but it feels like there’s a frog being lodged in his throat.

“Look, y/n, I-” You shook your head. “You don’t need to wait for me, Steve.” His heart plummets all the way down to his feet. He doesn’t want you to think that he’s moved on. He didn’t want you to think that he never pictured you underneath him when it was just some random girl. He didn’t want you to think that he didn’t still love you.

He grabs your wrist, scared that you were going to close yourself off. “I still want you. Sure, I tried to move on. Tried to forget you but… I can’t.” Your heart beats rapidly as you just stare at Steve in surprise.

Steve then stares directly at you, looking into your gorgeous eyes. “I want you to know that I’m sorry for earlier. Not just for Sharon, which she definitely never meant anything but also for saying that I’m just doing this to repay a debt. You don’t owe anything. I’m doing this because… I love you.” He looked at you with wide eyes as your face turned into a full frown.

“Steve.. Stop.” His eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean? It’s the truth.” You just shook your head, pulling your body up to sit on the bed. You really didn’t want to talk about this, especially not with him. He can’t know what you’ve done. He can’t know why they sent you to Senegal.

“Steve, you can’t love me.” His grip on your wrist tightens but you don’t fail to have a blank face.“What? Why?” You shook your head, “You just can’t.” This time he’s directly in front of you, eyes darting around your face. “y/n whatever it is you can tell me.” 

You shook your head. “Steve… Please… don’t.” He cupped your cheek, moving the pad of his thumb across your cheek. “Y/n. You can tell me anything… Please.” You paused, watching as his soft eyes trailed yours. All you could do was nod and try to swallow the big lump that was forming in your throat. 

“I left because I was assigned to kill your father.”


End file.
